Mythical Bitbeast
by jmtj
Summary: The Bladebreakers were in their private bus when the driver suddenly stopped. There was someone or probably something on the road. So, Rei decided to check it out. He went out to find... someone... or something maybe?
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was already 9 o'clock pm and just 2 days before their training starts. Rain started pouring hard as the bladebreakers were in their private bus waiting to arrive in the hotel where they were staying. All of them, except for Kai of course, were already sound asleep, when…

The bus suddenly stopped sending the 4 of them (Tyson, Max, Kenny and Rei) to the front of the bus.

"Ouch! What was that for?" exclaimed Tyson, " I was almost gonna eat the giant chocolate ice cream!"

"Sorry sir, but I believe that there is something there on the street," replied the bus driver. All they could see was a black figure lying down the street though they can't really see if it was someone or something.

"Oh," was all that Tyson could say.

"Hey don't worry, I'll go check it out," Rei said.

"Don't bother, you'll just get sick and be excluded in the training," Kai said.

But Rei didn't listen to him that time and went down. 2 minutes had passed and they finally saw Rei coming back to the bus carrying a black, wet figure on his back. He then placed it on the back seat since it was the longest chair there was.

"It's a girl…" Rei told everyone.

All of them, except Kai, went to the back to see who she was. She had pink hair and was wearing a uniform, a blouse with a purple tie and a purple skirt, which was halfway above her knees, long socks and black shoes, behind her cloak. Just then, her eyes started to open. She had purple godly eyes that shined.

"Hi," was all that she said and started to sit up.

"Hello, I'm Rei"

"Nice to meet you Rei," she replied.

"Oh yeah and this is Tyson, Max and Kenny," he said while pointing to each one of them. "And that's Kai over there in the front seat."

"Nice to meet you all," she replied, "I'm Aelia"

"Drive," Kai ordered.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hello readers! well if there is one...

well you see this is my first everr fanfic to be actually typed in the computer cuz its just usually in my head... )

i dont really care if you like this or not and i dont even know why i typed it in the first place! well i do hope that you will actually like it


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

5 minutes later, they were already in the Queen Bee Hotel where they were staying. Rei and Aelia were still soaking wet.

"My God, Aelia! Why are you soaking wet! What did these boys do to you? Do you want me to call security?" the hotel owner who was talking to someone just a moment ago before he saw Aelia asked with concern.

"No, please don't Mr. Brown, they actually helped me," she replied.

"All right then, sorry gentlemen, please follow me."

So all of them followed him to a part in the hotel where the boys had never seen before. It was an enormous room filled with expensive furniture's and million-dollar paintings.

"Can I use a drier?" Aelia asked Mr. Brown.

"Why sure Aelia!" the Mr. Brown answered. He then pressed a button near the door and a few seconds later, a hotel personnel then arrived.

"Please escort Ms. Farrell to their room."

"The BladeBreakers, I see, they already have 2 rooms waiting for them," the hotel personnel said, "Please follow me."

"Oh and by the way, Ms. Farrell would like to use a drier for their clothes," the Mr. Brown added.

"I see. However that won't be necessary. Ms. Farrell and…"

"Rei, my name is Rei"

"Alright then, Ms. Farrell and Rei, I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I'm afraid that both of you must change into our service clothes. But don't worry they're clean."

The six of them followed him to their rooms. "Oh and by the way, since our rooms are all booked up, we upgraded your rooms to the Paradise Resort, with no extra charge, which is located in the next island, which means that we have to ride a yacht to get there, I do hope that you don't mind," he said, "Outside each room also has a private pool and is covered by a gate for your privacy."

"Cool!" Tyson and Max exclaimed.

"Oh and there's the yacht now. Shall we?"

"Let's go!" Tyson, Max and Rei exclaimed.

All seven of them then stepped in the private yacht, which was unknowingly by the five teenage boys that it was donated by Aelia's father. Upon stepping in the yacht, some oohs and ahhs could be heard from, of course, Tyson, Max, Kenny and Rei.

"Food! Cool! And a hell lot of them! Woohoo! This rocks!" this is obviously Tyson's line, isn't it?

Expectedly, Tyson then grabbed plates and started filling a hell lot of food in it and he greedily munched and munched in a table. Max on the other hand also got some food but he only used one plate for the main dish and another for his desserts. He then joined Tyson in his table as they ate their meal.

While Tyson and Max were eating, Kai was just sitting in a dark spot with his arms crossed. Rei and Kenny were just so busy interrogating Aelia about her life that they didn't really care about what the other people were doing.

The yacht finally arrive its destination, Paradise Resort.

All of them went out from the yacht though they didn't really want to since they were having such a great time eating, asking and sitting.

"I will now be showing all of you your rooms," so he showed them their rooms. Tyson, Max and Kenny were sleeping in the same room, Kai and Rei in another and Aelia alone in her room since Kai didn't allow any of them, including himself, to sleep with her since they just met her on that night. So, they all went to their rooms or you could say a smaller version of their homes and drifted to sleep.

Aelia being unable to sleep decided to take a dive.

* * *

_Ring, Ring_. The phone near the hotel clerk's desk was ringing like hell and sad to say, no one was there to pick it up yet. Upon hearing it, the hotel clerk hurriedly ran to pick it up.

"Hello? What took you so long? Is this Brown?" a man's voice came up from the other line.

"Sorry sir but Mr. Brown is not here for the moment he has an important meeting to attend to," the hotel clerk replied, "Is this Mr. Farrell?"

"Yes. I was just wondering if my daughter, Aelia is in there," Mr. Farrell asked.

"Why yes! She is with a couple of beybladers I presume."

"What! Were are they staying?"

"In the Paradise Resort in the room number 5. Would you like me to prepare your yacht sir?"

"Please do."

And with that, he placed the phone down and hurriedly went to the hotel then to the resort without allowing anyone to entertain him. He was with four other people, three of them were his personal bodyguards and the other one was just someone else…

* * *

Aelia was enjoying her dive in the pool. But that feeling was lost when she saw some people standing near the gate. It was her father, his bodyguards and a girl about her age who had blue hair. She couldn't see her face and her clothes were covered with her cloak like thing but she knew who she was. The girl with blue hair, was her twin sister…

"Aeriz…" she whispered under her breath, with a sound of overwhelming happiness. So soft that no one could hear her except for her bitbeast, Valkyrie. But there is something in her bitbeast that she didn't know (you'll know later). She quickly went out of the pool and stood in front of her dad, trembling. "Dad… I'm-" her sentence or you could say her supposed-to-be apology was cut when she felt pain on her cheek and fell on the floor. She was, well, in a state of shock.

Her father had slapped her. Aeriz was frustrated with what their father did to Aelia but she was able to control herself.

"Isn't it just pleasing to see a father slapping his own daughter?" Kai asked upon emerging from the dark with a grin on his face.

Mr. Farrell's face tuned red with anger. "How long have you been standing there child? And didn't your parents teach you not to MIND OTHER PEOPLES BUSINESS!" He asked and shouted with pure anger. Then was shocked when he recognized his face.

"Well I've stood up here long enough to see what happened, Mr. Charles P. Farrell," Kai answered then smirked.

"My my what have we here… Voltaire's grandson Kai…" she said then faced Aelia again who already stood in front of him, again, "First you ran away from the house after talking back at me and now this! You ungrateful child!" He was about to slap her again when Aeriz was already in front of him blocking his hand to prevent him from slapping Aelia again.

"Aeriz? Not you too," Charles said after seeing his daughter Aeriz in front of him protecting Aelia. He just sighed.

"I would like to stay with Aelia tonight father, and perhaps go back home tomorrow," Aeriz told their father.

"Fine," his father replied. He then motioned his bodyguards to follow him back.

When he was out of sight, Kai went out just to find Aeriz stopping him.

"Don't go yet," Aeriz said.

"And who are you to stop me from leaving?" Kai replied with an emotionless tone.

"Kai Hiwatari. I see. No wonder father was so frustrated. Call, no, wake your other members and meet us inside," she ordered.

"What makes you think I would do that?"

Aeriz looked at him for a while and looked at Aelia. Kai didn't know why but his legs started to move and he was going to their rooms to wake them up.

"Aelia…" Aeriz said. "You should rest now."

Aelia nodded and then they went inside the room. Aelia lied down in her bed and realized that she was already surprisingly dry. So, she drifted to sleep.

Aeriz heard the knock on the door and so she went to open the door.

* * *

Kai went to their place first to wake Rei up. He found it quite easy to wake him and motioned Rei to follow him. Rei didn't bother to ask why and followed Kai to the other room.

Kai knocked on Tyson, Max and Kenny's room but he still didn't know why he was following Aeriz's order. Max opened the door while rubbing his eyes asking, "Kai? What's wrong? Why are you waking us up?"

"Wake the other two up. Now!"

"Okay, okay no need to be mad about it."

Rei followed Max to their room and found it easy to wake Kenny up but when they were trying to wake Tyson up…

"Wake up Tyson!" Rei already shouted to Tyson's ear but he still wouldn't wake up.

Then Kenny had an idea…

"Wow Kai! I can't believe that you bought Tyson crispy fried chicken!" Kenny started. Tyson woke up a bit when he heard this but was still half asleep. "Too bad he is still sleeping," he finished his sentence.

"CRISPY FRIED CHICKEN? FROM KAI? WHERE? WHERE?" Tyson hurriedly got up and was shaking Kenny.

They just laughed at Tyson and motioned him to follow them. Tyson didn't hesitate and so they were walking to Aelia's room.

Rei knocked the door since Kai was really annoyed by Tyson who was, in fact, asking where his chicken was.

Aeriz heard the knock on the door and so she went to open the door.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry that it took my a whole decade or is it already a century? hehe corny never mind... well here it is! hope you'll like it...

NOTE: i suck in writing/typing stories, but i luv imagining it in my head )

* * *

Chapter 2

"Come in," Aeriz greeted them, emotionlessly.

The five of them went in and sat on the chairs. Tyson was still so noisy looking and complaining about food and that he was so hungry.

"How many times do I have to tell you to SHUT UP DAMN IT!" Kai shouted ay Tyson for the last time.

"Tyson," Aeriz started.

They all looked at her, except for Kai though he was just so annoyed with what happened that night.

"Just shut up will you?" she continued calmly.

Surprisingly, Tyson shut up. But it seemed more like he was trying to open his mouth but just couldn't.

"You guys are the BladeBreakers right? And you were able to win a lot of battles.."

They just nodded, except for Kai.

"Well then," she continued, "Why won't we have a little match shall we?"

"Sure! Why not?" Max said excitedly.

"But well, you see, this match won't be like the usual ones. Well, all you have to do is try to move my beyblade, which will be in defense mode, in just one blow. You can use any skill or attack as long as you just order your blade once."

"Okay. Cool," Max complimented her rules, "Go Tyson! You can do it! And ill go next," Max said as he pushed Tyson in front.

"So, where's the dish?" Tyson asked (he was just able to talk since he wasn't about to say something stupid again).

She just smirked. Sat on a couch and pressed a button, which is located somewhere on the couch.

Then a certain part of the floor moved revealing a beyblade dish, thing. Aeriz just tossed her blade to the middle of the dish and it started to spin in mid-air. Tyson, Rei, Max and Kenny were all amazed, but not Kai, he's never amazed.

"Siren, defense mode," she ordered her bitbeast.

Her blade glowed then that glow of light fainted which meant that it was already in defense mode.

Tyson went beside the dish, prepared to launch his blade and said, "Okay! I'll go first then," while smirking, thinking that he was just too strong for her. But sad to say, he was wrong. So, Tyson launched his blade. "Dragoon! Razor Wind!"

His blade was circling the dish, storing power. Then it went straight to Aeriz's blade and to their surprise, it just bounced out of the dish and stopped spinning.

Tyson, Kenny, Rei and Max's mouth dropped dooowwwwnnn to the floor.

"Who's next?" Aeriz asked coldly.

"Uh..m..h.. I-I'm next," Max said while gulping, he didn't even know why. Guess he was just too amazed and kinda scared to speak.

He went near the dish and launched his blade while Tyson and Kenny were searching for damages on Tyson's blade.

"Power Charge, Draciel!" Max ordered his bit beast. But sadly, his blade just bounced back but it didn't go out of the dish, "I actually knew that I would lose since my blade is more on defense, not offense," he said with a smile.

"You shouldn't doubt on yourself. But you're a really good sport you know…" Aeriz said softly while closing her eyes. " So," she started again and opened her eyes, "Who's next?"

"I am," Rei said firmly with all his confidence. And strength perhaps? (hehe)

Aeriz just sat there, waiting for Rei to launch his blade. Finally, Rei launched it.

"Tiger Claw!" Rei shouted at the top of his lungs. Well, he really wanted to move Aeriz's blade so badly.

Driger attacked Siren (in case you don't remember, Siren is Aeriz's bitbeast), but to no success. Driger just bounced back but it didn't stop spinning. Rei was kinda disappointed with this but admitted defeat.

"Not bad Rei, not bad," Aeriz commented.

With this Rei smiled and sat on the couch beside Kai. Then he heard a feminine voice sounding like Aeriz… "Aelia is in the room Rei, I know you like her… You can talk to her if you like…" But it can't be Aeriz, it can't be , Rei thought. He stood up, "I'm just gonna check something out," was all he said and they just looked at him and was focusing on their stuff again.

"What's the point of this stupid thing anyway, Farrell?" Kai blurted out.

"I won't force you Kai, actually I was just wondering if any of you is as good as I am," she said with a smirk, "But well, just as I thought, you are nothing but a coward, afraid to face the truth-" she was cut off when Kai's blade went straight to her then went to the dish. "Hmph," was all she said about it.

"Attack Dranzer," he commanded emotionlessly. He didn't care about this thing but he hated to be insulted.

To everyone's surprise, except for Rei (since he wasn't there anymore), Aeriz and Kai himself, Aeriz's blade moved 2 inches away from where it was.

"Hmm… impressive Kai, no wonder dad hates Voltaire so much," Aeriz said.

"Woah… I never knew that Kai was that good…" Tyson said stupidly.

He noticed that Kai was giving him one of his death glares and so, he hid behind Kenny while Kenny was had a very nervous smile in his face.

"All right then. That's my only purpose for bringing you guys here," Aeriz said in another of her emotionless tones, "You may go now."

"Yeah, I am kind of sleepy…" Tyson said while yawning.

"Hey wait, Where's Rei?" Max asked with a worried tone.

* * *

After hearing the voice in his head, Rei went to Aelia's room, hoping that she was awake. He peeked through the door and saw Aelia sitting up. Aelia saw him behind the door and gave him a sweet smile. Rei blushed upon seeing it and saw Aelia's gesture that meant, "Come in." So, he went in and sat beside her on the bed. She still had that sweet smile on her face and Rei smiled back.

"I think she's having a fever… ask her about it…" Rei heard the same feminine voice inside his head and well, he became worried.

"Do you feel sick or anything Aelia?" Rei asked in a very, very worried tone.

"Don't worry Rei, I can take care of myself. I'm already used to this condition."

"What is it anyway?"

Aelia shrugged.

"Oh it's okay if you don't answer the question," Rei said in an apology manner.

"It's okay, actually. Well, it's just an internal fever. Other people can't really sense it while touching my neck, forehead or what-so-ever. Only Valkyrie can…"

"I see."

"How did you know that I am kind of sick anyway?"

"Well I-" his sentence was cut when they heard Tyson looking, or you could say calling Rei.

"RRREEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIII," they could hear Tyson outside, he was just so noisy.

"Sorry, gotta go," Rei apologized and went to his friends.

* * *

"What took you so long Rei?" complained Tyson.

"Sorry, I was just…" he didn't really want to admit, well not yet, that he went to Aelia's room and had a little chat with her. Then he heard the voice again… "Just tell him that you went to the comfort room Rei…" the voice was still so soft and so… feminine like.

"I just went to the bathroom," he lied.

"Okay lets goooo!" exclaimed Tyson with his right hand up.

So the 5 of them went to their rooms/place/whatever you call it, and drowsed. While Aeriz slept on the couch in a sitting position, she couldn't really sleep because she was worrying about someone. Her little brother who was around 8 years of age, the only person, except for their father, who shared her secret…

* * *

"Where's Aeriz dad? Isn't she supposed to be with you?" asked a boy who had silver hair and had two different eye color, purple and gold.

"She is staying with Aelia in The Queen Bee Hotel. They'll probably be back tomorrow," was all that Charles Farrell said and went straight to his room and locked the door. Then, he turned the lights on.

"You really shouldn't worry about that, ugh, child of yours. What's her name again? Aeriz? Why don't you just stay with me Charles? Your wife is dead. She can't stop us anymore." Said a girl sitting on the bed with her legs crossed. She was wearing a pink spaghetti strapped shirt and a mini skirt and was bare footed.

"Shh. Keep your voice down I don't want Jovian to hear that. He might tell Aeriz!" he exclaimed.

"Jovian… Hmm… He's that kid of yours with purple and gold eyes right?"

"Yes. Now please go out. Just… See me someday else. I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Fine," she said firmly, "I'll just surprise you someday else," she added in a flirty manner. "Chao."

And with that last word, she went out from the window. Charles Farrell lied down on his bed and slept.

Jovian on the other hand was setting his alarm clock to 5:00 am. "I'm sure that Aeriz will be awake at 6," he said to himself and smiled. "See you Aeriz." And so he slowly drifted to asleep just like the others.

* * *

don't worry guys i'll update someday. the story is already complete in my head anyway n i still have around 2 to 3 stories to type someday after this one ) have fun with ur lives! hehehe 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day, the bladebreakers went outside Aelia and Aeriz's room Rei, Max and Kenny were chatting, Kai was standing with arms crossed in front of him in the darkest area that he could find, and Tyson well, he was still sleeping. He used to be on the bed in their room but the others woke him up and he was still so sleepy so he continued to sleep in the cold stone floor near the pool.

Aelia woke up cause of the sound outside. She went out of the bedroom and saw Aeriz sitting on the couch.

"You're finally awake," Aeriz greeted her with a smirk. "Come on, they're waiting for you."

Aelia just nodded and followed Aeriz outside.

"Morning everyone," Aelia greeted all of them.

The bladebreakers, except for Kai, greeted her back. Then someone greeted her too… He had purple and gold eyes, short blonde hair and was wearing a white school cap, a dark green long sleeved shirt, light brown pants and black shoes.

"Morning sis," Jovian said with a big smile on his face.

"What? Who? Where?" Tyson was confused, he was already awake when Aelia greeted them. "He just popped out of nowhere!" he exclaimed while pointing at Jovian.

"You're Tyson right? And Rei and Max and Kenny and," he asked while pointing at each of them, "Where's Kai?"

"He's there," Rei answered pointing to the figure in the dark part of the place. "What's your name?" he asked with a soft smile while kneeling down to be of the same height as him. Jovian immediately liked him.

"I'm Jovian and I'm 8 years old. Aeriz and Aelia are my sisters. But I'm closer to Aeriz cause Aelia was trained in another place," he answered with a very big smile.

"You're so cute Jovian," Rei commented while pinching Jovian's cheek.

"Oww…" Jovian rubbed his cheek. "Excuse me," he bowed at Rei and ran to Aeriz and Aelia. He hugged each of them and they hugged him back. "Help me out Aeriz. Okay?" he whispered in her ear.

Aelia had a confused look on her face. Aeriz just winked at him and said out loud, "I'll just go to the bathroom guys."

The others just looked at her as she went in. it was actually the first time that they have seen her clothes, she was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt and a part of her stomach can be seen, a dark green cargo pants and black and white sneakers. She also had a pair of black leather gloves similar to what Tyson wears but not that long.

"Since you're the badebreakers, why don't we have a little battle?" Jovian asked.

"Sure! I am the best blader in the world," Tyson bragged, placing a hand on his chest. Kai just rolled his eyes while the other members of the bladebreakers cheered for Tyson.

Jovian pressed a button somewhere a part of the floor opened revealing a beyblade dish. Jovian and Tyson walked to each side of the dish and prepared themselves.

"1,2,3, LET IT RIP!" Tyson and Jovian shouted together.

"This is gonna be so easy," Tyson said. "Dragoon, hurricane!"

The next thing they knew, A bit beast appeared. It had long a silvery hair and was wearing an armor. It had an iron helm and, well, they figured that it was a girl. Its age? Same as theirs.

"Valkyrie!" Jovian commanded.

Dragoon's hurricane then stopped and disappeared.

The bladebreakers were shocked, especially Tyson. Jovian had a grin on his face.

Valkyrie raised her hand and a sparkling violet electricity ball appeared. They could see the grin forming her lips and her eyes were still unseen. She threw the electricity ball right at Dragoon/the blade and it shattered to pieces with the bitchip intact. The bitchip was surrounded with a yellow sphere, somewhat like a barrier.

"You're lucky Tyson. She doesn't want to destroy your bitbeast."

Aelia was surprised, "But Jovian, how?"

Jovian had a cute smile on his face, "I asked Valkyrie if she could help me."

"I see, no wonder she isn't always in my blade," she replied and smiled back at her little brother.

Tyson's mouth was open. He was shocked and the fact that his blade got crushed into thousands or millions of pieces.

Aeriz went out from the room. She just smirked at Tyson's loss.

"That's what you get for bragging too much Tyson. Better get that blade fixed, or else," Kai threatened him.

Tyson swallowed hard, they could hear the gulp.

"Hey guys," Kenny managed to get their attention. "We need one more member."

"What! You've got to be kidding me!" Kai objected.

"They said that a team needs 5 bladers and I don't blade! And worse, Tyson's bade got crushed into pieces! It might take me 3 days to rebuild it and the tournament was moved and it starts in the next 2 days! What are we gonna do?" Kenny started to panic.

"I'll fix your problems," Aeriz announced.

"Huh? How?" Kenny asked.

Kai just looked at her while the others were celebrating.

"Aelia can join your team and I'll make a new blade for Tyson," she explained. She felt Aelia's happiness in her.

"How can you make Tyson another blade?" Kenny was wondering.

"Meet me at the park tomorrow at noon," she said, "And don't you dare be late." She flashed them a death glare.

"But Aeriz, what about father, I mean he will be furious when she finds out about this. Especially that Kai is in their team," Aelia was getting worried.

"Don't worry sis, trust me," Aeriz assured her.

These words were enough for Aelia to have the guts to join them. Aelia caught Rei looking at her and he just blushed and looked away. She just smiled.

"All right! All our problems are solved," Tyson was so happy that he was about to hug Aeriz. But before he could even lay a finger at him, Aeriz pushed him towards the pool.

"Come on Jovian, we wouldn't want father to be waiting," Aeriz said and Jovian followed her closely holding his sisters hand as they walked.

Kai merely rolled his eyes when Tyson was pushed to the pool while Kenny, Rei and Max were laughing their heads out, Aelia on the other hand just giggled.

"Not funny guys," Tyson said as he went out of the pool, soaking wet.

……………

Aeriz and Jovian reached their mansion and saw their father talking to someone sitting on the chairs near their private pool. Aeriz and Jovian went near them when they overheard their father…

"I don't want you to talk about my dead wife okay. It is a secret that my kids shouldn't know," was what he said.

"When did she die father?" Aeriz asked, her eyes were unseen. Jovian was shocked that he couldn't say anything.

"Aeriz?" he wondered as he turned to look at her.

"Is mother really dead father?" Jovian asked. Tears started falling down his eyes.

"Why didn't you just tell us father? Did you think that you could keep this secret forever?" Aeriz asked in an emotionless tone.She didn't really wait for him to answer and just said, "Let's go Jovian."

"Wait, Aeriz, I can explain!" their father said standing up.

"There's nothing to explain father… And nothing will be explained."

So Aeriz and Jovian walked out from the gate, unknowing when they will return.

"This is all your fault Jessica! I already told you not to come here!" Charles shouted at the woman who was sitting on his bed the other night.

"You know Charles, this is perfect! We will be together without those brats stopping whatever we will do.." Jessica said, ignoring what Charles told her.

"Ugh," was all Charles said as he went inside the mansion.

……………….

The 2 siblings were in the Queen Bee hotel lobby, sitting and resting.

"What are we gonna do Aeriz? I don't want to go back there. Especially with Jessica around. She's so mean to me," Jovian told his sister.

"Don't worry Jovian, just forget about it," she told him softly.

"But where are we going to stay?"

"I know someone who will let at stay at her place. But before that, I have to do something."

"What is it?"

"I'll go back to the mansion and get some beyblade parts for Tyson's bade. I broke anyways. Just stay here in the lobby alright? I'll be right back."

And with that she disappeared. Jovian sighed and relaxed on the couch where he was sitting.

"_So her name is Jessica… She'll pay for this…" _Aeriz thought as she sneaked inside their mansion. So quiet that no one could actually hear or even see her.


End file.
